


Making Messes With the Janitor

by chelseyelric



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closets, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: After Barley gets a job on Ian's campus as a janitor, all he can think of is him in the uniform. It gets to the point that Barley notices that something is wrong with Ian and wants to help. They end up in the janitor's closet between Ian's classes. Read to find out what happens next!P.S. (Ian's age is unestablished in this fic so see him how you will.)
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	Making Messes With the Janitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back after a crazy long hiatus but I put so much work into this fic, I hope y'all like it! Weirdly enough, the idea for this came while watching a new show on Netflix called 100 Humans where they talk about what people consider to be the most attractive uniforms. XD 
> 
> Anyone who doesn't ship Ian/Barley or enjoy anything I included in the tags please click away. For everyone else, please feel free to leave comments and enjoy!

Ian fisted the material of Barley's uniform in desperation, making the older break their kiss. They both gasped for air in the cramped space, the scent of cleaning products tinging the air an artificial floral smell.

"Easy there, Ian," he soothed, running his large hands from Ian's curls to his heated cheeks. At least they felt heated, it was difficult to see in the unlit janitor's closet. Ian's grip never wavered. "You really need this, don't you, little brother?" 

It wasn't taunting, the way he said it. It wasn't condescending. It reminded Ian of when they were kids and Barley would ask if he'd had a nightmare. It sounded as if Barley wanted to do everything in his power to help fix a problem Ian had. And, boy, did it feel like Ian had a problem.

"Mm hmm," came his succinct reply. He'd seen Barley working hard in his campus janitor's uniform for months, unable to touch him save for the occasional hug until they were home and he could do all of the filthy things he'd wanted to do to him during the day. But there was one thing that they couldn't do at home. He wanted Barley like this, in his uniform. Here, now. And the added thought of being heard by someone walking past did something to Ian, awakened things he'd never thought he'd want to feel.

Barley brought Ian in close, nibbling hotly against his neck and breaking his train of thought. He knew it drove Ian wild to have his mouth on the sensitive skin but he resigned himself to not go hard enough to leave marks this time. Didn't want anyone here suspicious when Ian hadn't had any at the start of classes. "What do you need? Tell me. I'll do it."

Ian whined, already so far gone with arousal it was hard to think. "You. I need you. Now."

"How?"

Ian pressed his thin frame against Barley's, knocking him gently into the door with a rattle. His impatience got the better of him. The younger finally released his fistfuls of navy poly/cotton blend to shakily grip the zipper of Barley's work onesie, which he got a hold of after a missed first attempt. (It really was too dark.) He wanted to just yank it down as fast as possible, to run his greedy fingers over the soft yet scratchy entirety of Barley's ample chest, his stomach. But he knew there was a chance it could get stuck in Barley's undershirt or body hair along the way. Or, with his luck, he'd bump a bottle of cleaner on the way down, getting it everywhere. He had to be careful.

In a way he hadn't intended with his precautions, Ian lowered his brother's zipper seductively slow, revealing inch after inch of his hidden body. He went down as the metal did, keeping pace with it until he was crouching in front of Barley's waist and stopped the zipper just above the tented strain of Barley's cock.

"Fuck," the elder swore in the blackness, an uncharacteristic thing for him that went straight to Ian's groin. He let out a breath that could have sounded like a laugh. "Easy there, Barley," he parroted. 

The younger palmed Barley's length through the material, feeling how hot and heavy it'd become for him. He was in a similar position, the tightness of his own skinny jeans causing his dick to press painfully against his leg. Using his free hand, Ian opened the fly of his pants, allowing just a bit more room but he could feel precum making his underwear sticky. He was more into this than he'd thought. 

Ian set to work carefully maneuvering both Barley's onesie zipper and cock until nothing stood in his way. Barley's cock was impressive, not unlike the rest of him. It took Ian's breath away every time he saw it and this time was no exception. Just as he leant forward to taste it, voices could be heard outside and both brothers froze. It was difficult to make words out through the heavy wood of the door but it was obvious that two or three adults stood outside by the deepness of their voices.

"Crap," Barley whispered, already feeling his adrenaline spiking. "I think that's the guy that hired me, out there."

Ian paused. He should have stopped completely, let Barley readjust himself and waited until they left. But that...feeling came over him again, much stronger than before. The fear and shame of potentially being caught just lit a sort of fire in him, made him harder and hotter then he could ever remember being. With a fearful resolve similar to when he'd decided to flee the police, Ian drew his brother's cockhead into his mouth. 

Barley's hands flew up to cover his mouth, a loud, throaty moan just barely stifled. "Ian!" he whispered incredulously at Ian's boldness.

But Ian was wholly focused on what he was doing and all of the things his brother had taught him about giving head. He began shallowly, allowing saliva to pool around his mouthful. Once he started to really take more, he bobbed further and further each time, residual spit allowing just a bit more of the length to slide past his lips. 

He pulled back, held a small breath and pressed all the way forward. Once his nose hit Barley's curls, Ian wrapped his arms around Barley's large waist to keep him firmly in place. The elder idly mused to himself that he could remember when Ian still had most of his gag reflex. How innocent and timid and loud he'd been. 

Barley's head was swimming. He felt high. He had no idea where all of this eagerness was suddenly coming from but he wasn't about to tell his little brother to stop. He laced his fingers into Ian's hair, silently urging him to continue. 

"Is this what you needed? Is this helping?" he murmured quietly. Ian suckled at his brother's cock in affirmation and Barley's head went back so fast he almost hit it against the wood of the door. Ian pulled off a bit to breathe but quickly got back to work. As he started a true rhythm, one of Ian's hands came to work Barley's balls, massaging them and gently tugging them back down whenever they shot up close to his body in arousal.

Barley's legs felt weak, like his knees were going to give out. He was about to mention it when the voices outside seemed to come closer. A figure shadowed the already tinted window until Barley could feel them lean against the other side of the door. 

Shit. 

He shifted his feet a little to have a better stance because there was no way the they could move now. He bit down on a knuckle to keep himself grounded but the things Ian was doing to him would have lesser men in a puddle on the floor.

Barley guessed he was a pretty good teacher, then.

His grip on Ian's curls tightened as Ian went deep again, nose snug against his pubes and Barley's balls in his grip.

Ian could feel himself getting wetter and wetter, his dick becoming sensitive from the repetitive rubbing against his briefs. He knew it would be an awkward angle but he had to relieve some of his own tension without neglecting Barley.

Ian grabbed himself for the first time since they'd begun and almost came right there. This was all so much, too much. He set his mouth and the fist on his own cock to an almost bruising pace. He had to finish and make sure Barley finished with him.

" 'm close," Barley breathed out but Ian could already tell that by just how tight his balls were becoming. It was probably meant to be a warning but they both knew Ian wouldn't pull off when Barley came. It didn't matter to Ian. He loved feeling used and tasting just how sexy his brother found him. 

With a grunt, liquid fire splashed bitterly at the back of Ian's throat. Each pulse of Barley's dick sent fresh waves of cum to pool with the first and Ian was helpless to stop his own orgasm. With every ounce of willpower he had, he kept his jaw steady as the janitor's closet seemed to light up with stars. Wave after wave of pleasure racked through him and had him feeling as if he were floating. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen.

The first thing Ian did when he came back to himself was swallow thickly so that he could breathe. It really was bitter, a bit salty and something else Ian could never quite describe. He gasped loudly once it was all down, gulping air into his oxygen starved lungs.

Barley sounded like he was doing the same and they both looked to the window at the same time. Thank the gods the shadow and voices were gone. The idea was hot but there was no way they actually wanted to get caught.

"Better?" Barley panted, reaching for something in the dark that ended up being a clean, if somewhat worn out rag. "Ready to go back to your classes?"

Without waiting for Ian's response, he drew the younger up so that he could kiss him deeply, tasting himself on Ian's tongue.

"Yeah. Thanks."

They both couldn't help the smile they shared about the whole thing. "Did you think we were gonna get caught, too?" Ian quipped as he fixed his clothes and Barley re-zipped his uniform. 

"Oh, totally! And we're gonna talk about...this-" Barley gestured to the whole situation, "-when we get home. Maybe we can do something like this again."

Ian's ears and dick perked at the idea. "Y-yeah! I mean, if you want to."

"I so do! This was amazing!" Barley replied enthusiastically and leant down to clean Ian's cum off the floor with the rag. Ian had to stand and watch, embarrassed by his mess. As his brother and janitor, he knew Barley didn't mind doing these sorts of things for him. Barley was Barley after all.

"I love you, Bar," he confessed, not for the first or last time. He just really felt like he wanted to remind him. It would hurt Ian not to say right now.

Barley stopped what he was doing to really look at his little brother. "I love you, too, Ian. So, so much."

The air between them became suddenly charged again, arousal heavy in their gazes until the bell shook them out of it.

"Um, so I'll meet you at Gwinny 2 later, okay?" Ian asked, reaching for the doorknob now that the path was clean.

Barley smiled. "Yeah, see you."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did y'all think? :D Be sure to let me know and I'll be seeing you!


End file.
